There is a seatbelt device in which, when there is a vehicle collision, gas produced in an inflator is supplied through a tube into a seatbelt and the seatbelt is inflated and expanded by pressure of the gas (for example, see Japanese National Phase-Publication No. 2002-502750).
In this structure, the tube is disposed inside the seatbelt. Therefore, if the tube is folded together with the seatbelt at a penetrating hole in a tongue, a shoulder belt anchor or the like, the tube is crushed by the seatbelt, as a result of which it is difficult for the gas to pass through.